Only a World Away
by williamsangel88
Summary: Kusanagi Yui wasn't the only human transported to Zeus's Gardens. But while the girl was busy trying to win over the Gods, Harry Potter was just trying to stay alive in this peaceful Heaven. Yes, being controlled by the Fates was becoming a pain. After DH, during the Anime. Gender-bender!
1. Chapter 1

**Only a World Away**

**Summary:** Kusanagi Yui wasn't the only human transported to Zeus's Gardens. But while the girl was busy trying to win over the Gods, Harry Potter was just trying to stay alive in this peaceful Heaven. Yes, being controlled by the Fates was becoming a pain. After DH, during the Anime. Gender-bender!

**Disclaimer:** I own neither the Harry Potter universe nor the KamiAso universe.

**Warnings: **while the KamiAso Anime is really light headed and a Harem style romance/friendship, Harry Potter ended with quite a bit of Angst and I made it a little darker. Be warned there will be HET and SLASH, Angst and lots of Drama. I made it a gender-bender at last minute, because I thought it sounded like something fun. That and the thought that Yui was the only girl made me take pity on her.

**Chapter 1  
on Fates Strings**

He noticed it when he caught the Elder Wand but had been a little preoccupied at the time to give it any thought. When Voldemort finally died – Harry still remembered that look of horror when the man's Killing Curse reflected back and struck the half-snake square in the chest, twisting and mixing with the man's magic until exploding – Harry's magic had snapped, causing a small shockwave knocking quite a few people back. The Elder Wand had buzzed in his hand as if signalling for the other objects to come. They did, the Invisibility Cloak draping heavily on Harry's shoulders as if comforting him and the Ring spun around his finger before finally settling like a dead weight, seemingly burning into his skin.

Ron and Hermione had cried out to him and when Harry turned to his friends, looking at their desperate faces, he felt a violent tug at his Core. There were so many things he had wanted to say, so many people he had to thank. They hadn't known what had happened in the Forest and Harry was sure that they would want those answers. Ron and Hermione had the right to know everything which had happened from the moment he left them behind. He had wanted to apologise to Neville for giving him the job of killing Nagini. It had been a spur of the moment thing and Harry had no doubt at that moment that his fellow Gryffindor could do it. To give Neville that sword though… it felt like he had pushed his friend directly onto the battlefield, causing Neville to be tortured by Voldemort through the means of the Sorting Hat. Why? Why had he caused Neville such pain when the Gryffindor had already suffered so much not only the past year but probably most of his life?

But probably the thing which caused him the most grief was the deaths he caused by taking too long in hunting down the Horcruxes. Even if Dumbledore had left him with little to no information Harry got side-tracked by the Deadly Hallows, even causing Luna's house to be destroyed because they went there looking for answers. Why couldn't he have stayed on track? Why had the story of the Deadly Hallows become so much more important than his hunt for the Horcruxes?

Now, the last thing he would see were the worried, downright terrified, faces of his friends and family as the blue hue wrapped itself around him. Like the frightened teenager he was, Harry had banged his fists against the magical sphere, not even thinking about casting spells with the Elder Wand. What did it matter that he held the most powerful wand in existence when he could not even reach his friends after defeating Tom Riddle?

Their frantic cries turned hollow when the dome wrapped around him and Harry could see multiple people raising their wands in his direction, whether to harm or help him the raven head would never know. His eyes closed on their own accord while his brain was still registrating everything, calling the shots. Shortly after his legs gave out Harry sagged against the warm barrier as if burrowing into a comfortable duvet. His brain was screaming at his body to start moving again, to regain control, but all Harry could do was lay in his own darkness listening as the cries of his friends were suddenly cut off, replaced by hushed words.

"Yes, it will do nicely."

It was an old woman's voice, crisp like dried parchment and rough like desert sand. It reminded Harry of one of those old biddy's who insisted on meddling with other people's affairs.

Another cried out, laughing shrilly. "Zeus won't know what hit him!"

The name had to ring several bells inside Harry's head, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. It felt like hearing the name of someone famous or seeing a friend after years of absence. You know them, they sound familiar, but either the reason for knowing them is lost to you or their name has simply escaped you only to slap you right in the face when you finally do remember. _Zeus_…

"This way, sisters," a third voice sounded, equally old and equally crabby. "Careful with that Titus! If it breaks there'll be Hell to pay."

"Ha!" the second cried out, the one who had mentioned Zeus. "Can't say that sister. There's no Gate Keeper now!"

The three old women laughed and wheezed before one coughed sickly. "Don't choke on the eyeball now, sister," the first one wheezed, still chuckling between gasps of breath. "We still need to settle this score. Hold onto this one sisters. His time has come."

"Yes, yes," the third one rasped. "Let's hold it nice and tight now." There was a tense yet excited silence only interrupted by the scraping and slicing sound of a pair of scissors. Harry frowned, wishing he could open his eyes so he could see what was happening when suddenly a deep throated chuckle filled the seemingly empty space around him.

"_It seems the Fates have another plan for you dear Master_," a voice called which sounded neither young nor old, healthy nor sick, high nor low. It filled his body with a strange sense of longing and pride, like winning the Quidditch Cup after a long, hard game in the rain. The voice chuckled sending vibrations of pleasure and acceptance through Harry's body making it heat up with a form of embarrassment. "_Still so young and innocent after such heart tearing trials, but you have yet to learn of a new Fate which awaits you, young Master. Long have I waited for another and now that I have found you, I find that you have been marked._"

Harry frowned. The voice wasn't making any sense at all. Was he/she talking to Harry or to another? _"Of course I am speaking to you, young Master_," the voice sounded amused and for a moment Harry felt something touch his cheek. In that instant he was able to breathe more deeply as if a weight had been lifted off of his chest and he could feel the numb feeling disappearing from his limbs. "_If you have any doubt you need but to open your eyes."_

It seemed so easy now, straightening out of his slumped pose and opening his eyes to the dimly lit room. He was still floating in mid-air, but the blue dome seemed to have thinned out seemingly losing its power. Three older women were standing huddled together, all three alike, all three staring at him with an intense desire gleaming in their pale eyes. Two seemed to be holding onto a strange glowing string while the other was holding onto old looking scissors. The one holding onto the scissors grimaced and spat out a curse. "It seems we were too late."

"The spell is still in effect though, sisters," the one on the right said, letting go of the glowing string. The one on the left watched in float away with a sullen expression before casting her pale eyes at Harry with a hungry expression. "Yes, let's play with him before he moves _on_."

The three sister's chuckles send shivers of disgust down Harry's spine and they raised glowing hands towards him. Harry blanched and tried to turn, dodge, anything to possibly protect him from the advancing spell of the sisters. The dome around him might have lost some of its powers but Harry was still very much stuck where he was. Something seemed to bubble up from around him, like the air was bubbling with heat. Harry twisted and turned, feeling quite hopeless being stuck where he was.

As if sensing his distress his wand arm rose on his own accord, Elder Wand sparkling fiercely at the three sisters. They continued to chant, seemingly unimpressed by the display and the bubbles multiplied. "_Like this, young Master_," a voice right behind him muttered in his ear and Harry's heart skipped a beat making his head twitch to the side. The Elder Wand responded as his wand arm started to twist and turn into an intricate pattern he had never seen before. Runes appeared in the air surrounding him in the dome, filling it with sparkling magic strong enough to stop the young wizard's breathe. He could hardly see the three sisters anymore through the dense lettering. Harry could hear them screeching though the static of his magic, but it seemed to come from further away than he remembered it being.

His body tingled, his chest felt heavy and his breathing slowed to the point where he wanted to gasp. Something inside of him told him that it was nothing to be frightened about. But Harry couldn't turn off the sense of dread, the feeling that he was dying at the hands of those women or his own magic. The voice which had comforted him while calling him young Master, chuckled and something comforting circled his shoulders. It was like the Invisibility Cloak which wrapped itself around his body, cocooning him in what felt like a comfortable duvet. This time Harry let himself be wrapped inside his own magic, giving into sleep to shut down the discomfort he had been feeling since killing Riddle.

…

This was what peace should feel like, Harry thought as he dreamt of endless field of green, blue skies and a warm sun. Surrounded by the sound of the ocean, birds twittering in the skies and the gentle wind ruffling through his hair, Harry continued to dream peacefully. Nothing could disturb him here, nothing could touch him while life echoed around him and he rested in strong arms. A familiar hand made its way through his unruly raven hair and he felt content, knowing that he could rest here for the rest of his life.

"_But wouldn't you rather enjoy life young Master?_"

Harry turned his head slightly to rest with his cheek against bare, warm skin. He had enough of adventures, enough of being chased and doing the chasing. All he wanted now was to rest and live life feeling content.

"_So you do want to live your life?"_

The young wizard frowned as a cloud drifted in front of the sun, his heat source, and he pouted a little. His pillow vibrated when a chuckle added to the mix of sounds which made life content. He guessed living life in a constant state of wakefulness did have its upsides. He could see the world around him with his eyes open instead of being surrounded by a constant darkness should he keep them closed.

"_What about this thing called conversation?"_

Harry tried to shrug but decided against it. Shrugging meant moving his shoulders in a way which could bring a slight discomfort to his pillow. Instead he burrowed a little deeper in his warm pillow. As long as he had the pillow he couldn't possibly need for anything else.

"_Such a silly young Master,"_ the voice spoke softly, quite fondly. "_While I will remain with you until the very end, you will need human contact, interaction and most of all love."_

Harry scoffed. "What's the point in loving someone when all they do is get hurt because of me? What's the point of taking a wife when they will be in the spot light because I will be hailed as a hero or placed in Azkaban because I killed a man? They would be destroyed, ripped apart by the press, fans or the Ministry. And even if they would stay they could get killed because of who I am. Who I've become."

"_Then find a strong male partner who will stand by your side!"_

The raven head turned away from his pillow as if turning away from the conversation. He knew nothing of love to begin with. What was the point of seeking a partner who could stand by him if he didn't know how to take care of them?

"_Then find friends,"_ the voice stated and his pillow hugged him in such comfort it made Harry want to break down and cry. "_Surround yourself with loyal friends and build your family in such a way that you will never feel lonely. You need to be a strong young Master if you want to survive your world."_

Harry looked up, opening his eyes to look at the one holding him. The being was neither male nor female, young nor old, ugly nor beautiful. It seemed hard to describe him/her but Harry found that he didn't care. He had stopped caring about appearances a long time ago – he wasn't even sure if he had cared for them at all to begin with – because they could deceive even the well trained eye. "Then will you be my friend and stay with me?"

The being seemed to smile kindly at him and a warm hand stroked his cheek. "_I will be beside the young Master until he wishes to embrace me completely after the end of his service."_

The young wizard smiled, relief clearly evident in his eyes. "Thank you."

…

"It appears everyone has arrived," a booming voice called causing Harry to raise his head and turn to look at the imposing figure who was descending from the steps. "Welcome to my garden, to my academy, my beloved students!"

Harry felt a little sceptical looking at the man who was vibrating so much energy it made his skin crawl. His golden eyes gleamed in the dimmed light of the entrance hall and the young wizard was strongly reminded of a being who was a lot older than the age he appeared to be. _"Don't worry young Master. You will be safe here for the time being."_

"Cut the crap!" a young man with wavy bluish hair half-shouted. This boy was dressed in clothing Harry had never seen before and had an Asian look about him. In a flash Harry noted the same strange golden look in his already hazel eyes. He seemed more than a little angry at the older man on the steps. "Are you the one behind all this?"

Still Harry was uncomfortable and remained hidden in the rafters of the hall. He wouldn't have minded letting his hair grow a little and switching eye colours. Even switching skin and hair colour would have been fine. "Why do I have to be a girl though!" he whined softly, adjusting his clothing as it seemed to creep up his heavier chest.

"_Do not worry young Master, you look very cute."_

"That's not the point! Wait did he just say God?" Harry nearly cried out a little louder than he had intended and he could see the ears of the bunny the other Asian looking chap was holding twitch slightly.

"_Of course young Master, they are all Gods apart from the girl standing there. Let's see, the one who shouted was Susanoo, Takeru Totsuka, Japanese God of the Sea and Storms. The other Japanese God is the God of the Moon, Tsukuyomi, Tsukito Totsuka. It's a good thing the brothers are here because had they been alone they would have been insufferable."_

Harry shot the being an amused glance but focused on the bunny. He guessed that the 'bunny on the moon' story was actually true. _"Very much so,"_ his companion confirmed the young wizard's thoughts in that uncanny way of his. _"Should this endeavour not bear any fruit you may always look for a similar companion?"_

"I'm more of an owl and dog person myself," Harry said, narrowing his eyes a little when a look of betrayal and hurt shot across the features of the short haired blonde who was standing next to the Asian girl.

"_The others seem a little closer to home so you might have heard of them before young Master," _Harry's companion continued, not really responding to the seemingly off-handed comment. _"There are the Norse Gods there. That's Balder Hringhorni, God of Light. Then Loki Laevatein, God of Fire and Thor Megingyoruzu, God of Thunder."_

_Maybe I should have done something like that with my hair_, Harry mused as he stared at the shaven with lightning bolt decorated bit of hair. It did look really cool and he was sure the Gryffindor boys would have gotten a kick out of it. Not that he would ever know what they would think, not with the Fates openly hunting him. The being chuckled and a hand rested on the small of his back for a moment before it vanished.

"Hold on," Harry said, a sudden light bulb being turned on inside his brain. "The Norse Gods Thor and Loki. Weren't they supposed to be brothers or something?"

"_That is what the modern day children say, but it holds no grounds where it comes to reality."_ The being sounded amused more than anything else. "_On with the last few. Those are the Greek Gods. We have Apollon Agana Belea, God of the Sun and Dionysus Thyrsos, God of Wine and Fertility, who is Apollon's half-brother."_

The young wizard raised an elegant looking eyebrow but didn't comment. Taking another look at the redhead below Harry couldn't help the amused smirk appearing on his face. There was that grace and beauty which seemed to captivate Harry a little and he couldn't help the shudder of something which ran down his spine. It reminded Harry of his first taste of treacle tart.

A soft touch on his shoulder brought him back to his current predicament. "_The last one you will find amusing young Master. That young man, uncle to both Apollon and Dionysus, is Hades Aidoneus, God of the Underworld."_

"The Gate Keeper of the Underworld?" Harry muttered a little scepticism in his voice. His friend touched his shoulder and pointed towards the two Gods half hidden by the giant pillars.

"_Can you guess who they are?" _his companion asked, clearly amused by it all. It was a silly question, a question which didn't need replying too after all. They had already established that Harry didn't know about the beings below. _"That there, since this is a school, will most likely be the teacher Thoth Caduceus, Egyptian God of Knowledge and the half-feline appearing as his companion is Anubis Ma'at."_

Harry frowned, quite sure that the name was supposed to mean something to him but he came up blank. "_He is the Egyptian God of the Dead."_

His companion pressed the chest against Harry's back, causing a shiver of pleasure and excitement to go through him. _"And the one calling all the shots. Zeus Keraunos."_

Zeus, the one the Fates send him to. The one the Fates wanted to tease him with. It was because of Zeus that the Fates had captured him in the first place. It wasn't until he was close to the ground that Harry realised he was falling. He landed quite gracefully, and not without unseen help, straightening with equal elegance and smiling at the Gods who surrounded him. The surprise on Zeus's face was something which seemed to amuse Harry greatly and he could feel his companion shaking in mirth by his side.

"It seems you have another introduction to make, Zeus, or have you forgotten I was coming?" Harry asked in a teasing tone which would have made his mother proud. Not that he knew anything about his mother of course…

The man seemed confused for a moment before it regained its blank look. "I'm afraid I wasn't sure if you were coming at all, Milady."

"_He recovers well,"_ Harry's companion muttered and Harry had to fight down his laughter. The ones in the hall were rewarded with a grin which could have put one of Apollon's to shame. "Shall I, good sir?" Zeus gave a gesture which clearly said; 'by all means'. This really was a promising start in their relationship. Harry swerved around, his arms wide and his female clothing flaring a little for dramatic effect. "My name is Harriett Potter, Harry for short, and I am known by many titles in the British Wizarding World."

His introduction caused a fair bit of chaos within the hall. It seemed that he was famous even among the God. "_Of Europe at least_," Harry's companion muttered, clearly amused if a little on edge. "_The fact that you have become my Master a week ago has already spread through the Heavens like wildfire. Of course, I haven't had a Master for a fifty human years, give or take a few. And the last one wasn't nearly all this fun."_

Harry blushed a little, something only Hades noticed who had been standing against the pillars a little away from the others but had taken a few steps towards the young wizard at the mention of his name. This action didn't go unnoticed by Dionysus, who had been standing by Hades' side, and Apollon had looked towards his uncle for a second before seemingly focusing on Harry again with a child-like curiosity alight in his eyes.

Yui, the human girl, was staring at Harry with open shock. She looked a little overwhelmed which the young wizard decided couldn't have been helped if she had been pushed into the world of the Gods. Whether she had been sent by the Fates or by someone else Harry wasn't too sure of, but he could tell by the magical residue which clung to her that she had been brought here with slight force. "W-wizard?" she stuttered, a little stuck on the word.

The two Japanese Gods turned to glance at her as if seeing her for the first time. Harry descended the stairs with a playful smile on his female face and he gave a small curtsy, seemingly at ease in his now female body. As long as there were no mirrors around he could pretend he was still boy acting like a girl. "I guess you have something to learn as well, Yui was it?"

"Yes, Harry-san," she breathed, a small blush spreading across her cheeks out of embarrassment yet seemingly a little impressed. "I-it's nice to meet you."

He winked at her. "You're not as alone as you think, Yui," he added softly. When understanding filtered through the confusion Thoth decided he had enough of waiting around and called for her to follow. It was then when Hades finally stepped a little closer. "I wish to congratulate you on your post, Milady Potter," the God of the Underworld spoke softly and with a calculating look on his otherwise impassive face.

"Thank you, I guess," Harry replied with a half-smile and he could feel his companion shift behind him.

Apollon frowned a little and turned to his Uncle. Before the sunny blonde could say anything the Gate Keeper straightened his pose and bowed ever so slightly. "By all rights your position holds great respect even among us Gods. It does me good to know that Death has found another companion."

The Master of Death could only smile.

**A/N: Well, so much for the first chapter. Let me know if you liked it and if you think Harry should join a club. Should he join one of the exciting clubs (like tennis with Apollon or the Gardening club with Dionysus) or will he create his own?**

**I like sunflowers…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm driving myself insane! I swear that if I have another story idea I'm going hermit mode. Together with this story and Seeking You (my Naruto/HP story) I have a few stories which have been neglected (mainly my Yu-Gi-Oh!/HP stories which I feel really bad about). Together with a few One-Shots I have an OHHC/HP idea which had already taken root together with a LotR/HP story AND I DON'T HAVE ANY TIME FOR ANY OF THEM! WWHAAAAA!**

**Does anyone know a good place where I can get a time-turner?**

**Chapter 2  
My New Shoes**

His skin was scarred lightly. No matter which way he turned there was an ugly scar staring back at him. Together with the scars from his years spend at Hogwarts, the War – mainly his time spend at Malfoy Manor – and finally that little episode with the Fates, there was hardly a bit of clear skin left. It was a shame; the body he now had was both as lean and supple as it had been before though with a slight addition of manageable breasts and the absence of any dangly bits between his legs. The absence of hair, which he had been saving during the War, had disappeared as well.

Harry wrinkled his nose as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. It stared back with the same blank yet disgusted look and he wondered if the girl in the mirror was feeling as sure about this new body as he was. Placing his palms on the cold, reflective surface the young wizard tried is hardest not to look at the markings on his wrists. The symbol of the Deathly Hallows was engraved into his skin like some ritualistic tattoo. On his left wrist there was a cursed circle decorated with the faint outlining of some type of flower. They were both barely visible and easily covered, but they made Harry feel like he belonged to another.

"At least the lightning bolt scar has faded away after the final battle," the young wizard muttered, absently rubbing the place where it used to be. He didn't think he could live with that reminder for the rest of his long life. If he were to survive to live a long life after all this…

"_Of course you will young Master_," Death said, seemingly a little amused as he/she watched Harry observe every inch of his new female body. "_Something like this will hardly be a challenge to you, defeater of the Dark Lord once known as Lord Voldemort."_

Green eyes darkened at the memory of that fateful day and the hands still resting against the mirrors surface clenched into fists. His magic swirled around his shaking limbs sending sparks through the room. Death chuckled making Harry's insides clench in both fear and discomfort. "_Do you regret killing that man?"_ his companion muttered coming to stand behind the young wizard. In a split second Harry was trapped between the warm body and the cold mirror, gasping for air as nerves attacked every cell in his body. His heart was beating frantically before coming to a halt.

"_Had you rather let him live?"_

On instinct Harry pushed himself away from the mirror and twisted to face his empty room. Stalking away from the mirror the young wizard took the school uniform which he had draped over the backrest of the chair. "I do not regret killing Riddle," Harry said harshly, half to himself half to his companion. His fingers traced the embroidered sun pattern on the sleeves of the jacket. "It was something which had to be done, something only I could have done." Something he had been trained and guided to do.

"_Do not doubt the decisions you made young Master,"_ Death said, still standing by the mirror. "_Never regret what could have been for it creates doubts in your future plans. It was the downfall of the Second; he who could not let go of his lover when she crossed into my domain."_

Harry raised his head in surprise and turned to look at his companion, not even bothered about the cold which was slowly seeping into his uncovered limbs. The being had never spoken of the Three Brothers before or even mentioned the dead to him. What was so special this time? "Why are you telling me this now?"

"_You seem troubled by your decision, young Master,"_ the being said almost casually and Harry flinched. Death seemed to smile and touched the mirror, gesturing for the young wizard to come forward and stand by his side. "_The future will always be unclear to humans and even most of the Gods do not possess the powers of foresight. There are those who can create visions, signs to help others find their way. You are familiar with the concept of human Seers and were granted part of a Prophecy."_

The young wizard raised his head, his eyes cold and narrowed as he stared impatiently at his companion. "Your point being?"

"_While I only collect souls, I am not without other powers,"_ Death said and for a moment the mirror shimmered like it was made out of water. Harry's eyes were drawn to the twisted image reflected in its surface. Unlike before the mirror now showed a painfully familiar scene. It was the Great Hall at Hogwarts, a lot more organised than it had been when Harry last saw it yet still in disrepair. It was clearly night time, the moonlight casting long shadows across the stone floors and walls. The enchanted candles burned dimly and after a moment Harry could see a group huddled together, seemingly discussing something over a night time snack and some drinks. They laughed, their faces obscured by the disturbed light but the young wizard would recognise them anywhere.

In a moment of grief and longing Harry launched himself towards the mirror but a strong hand stopped him before he could touch the rippling surface. "Let me go to them!" the young wizard cried, struggling against the stronger being. "Let me be with them."

"_I am unable to bring you to their side in the way that would please you, young Master,"_ Death spoke patiently. "_While the mirror might provide us a way to them, I am only able to create ways of reaching them through my dimension. You will be able to walk among them, but they will not see or hear you. Even if they would be able to see or hear you, one touch from you and they will be accepted into the realm of the dead and dying before their time is done. That is the power of Death and its Master."_

Harry pulled his hand back from the mirror as if burned and sank to the floor, feeling a little uncomfortable when he could feel the cold floor against his exposed underside. A rush of emotions he hadn't felt since the final battle flooded his system and caused a water build-up behind his eyes. The need to cry, to brawl loudly and messily, something he hadn't done since he had been a child of about five, forced its way through his body. He would blame the feminine hormones if anyone asked but for now Harry let all the anguish all the pain and heartache which had been building inside of him out.

He cried for all those he had lost, those he had never got to meet. He cried for the years spend in fear and under too much stress. Every waking hour spend in frustrating confusion, every sleeping moment spend tormented by Voldemort. All the silly arguments his friends had because of the Horcruxes and why he couldn't be with them now so they could heal from that experience together. Because they would have been able to stay together for the rest of their lives if it hadn't been for the Fates. Those three old biddies that did what they pleased, no longer content with doing their job. At least not where Harry was concerned.

When his tears were all spend, Harry felt blissfully numb if a little tired. "_You had best take a shower to warm yourself, young Master,"_ his companion spoke, helping the young wizard to his feet. "_You may not be willing to eat just yet but you will have to attend this school. It is the deal you made with Zeus in return for his help in dealing with the Fates."_

"I don't agree with his plans though," Harry said, narrowing his eyes a little as he remembered the little talk he had with the God. "Besides, what's the point of studying humans in the first place? He was very secretive about his reasons behind that sphere as well, just that it needed to be filled with the understanding of 'love'." Harry had argued that even if they would be able to understand love, the young Gods would never truly experience love the way humans do. Zeus would not be swayed though and had given Harry a suppressor bracelet so the newly instated Master of Death wouldn't blow up his precious garden with his magic tricks. Of course Harry's powers were nothing compared to those of the Gods, but the Garden wasn't built to host that much power. It annoyed Harry a little, though he admitted that the bracelet fastened at his bicep was at least a bit stylish if a little old fashioned. At least it wasn't widely visible and he would be able to wear his jacket to hide the shiny golden hunk of metal with its flashy ruby stones.

Harry sighed and stepped inside his bathroom. At least nothing weird was to happen while he stayed in this Heaven's Garden…

…

_Famous last words_, Harry thought with a sigh as he stared blankly at the only other human roaming this piece of Heaven. "It wasn't like I was going to skip out on school, you know," he muttered, a little embarrassed as Yui continued to thank him for coming to help and attend the opening ceremony. She reminded him a little of Neville, that forcefulness which didn't always seem to be heard by those who didn't want to listen. At least she wasn't clumsy. Balder was clumsy enough, having another would just create too much chaos.

"Still it seems like some of the others didn't want to come no matter what I said," Yui said, whining a little with the disappointment she felt.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, frowning a little at the blatant disregard some of the deities seemed to be showing in regards to their own survival. "It's not like you can force them to do anything," the wizard said softly. "Humans don't respond well to being forced into jobs and I suspect that Gods are very much the same. Of course they also have that certain superior yet dense air about them. Talking to Zeus kind of reminded me of a boy I knew back in my world. He had that same snobbish 'holier than thou' attitude because he had a lot of money and came from a Pureblood family. Not that it helped him any in the end." Looking back Draco Malfoy had become as much a victim of the war as any of the other wizards and witches in Britain. Not that he could ever forgive the ferret…

"I'm not sure you can say something like that Harriett-san," the other girl replied and Harry wrinkled his nose slightly. While he had given that name so he could make his cover as a girl a little more complete he had asked them to call him Harry instead. Yui probably mistook his facial expression thinking he didn't like being reprimanded instead of her use of the name Harriett and she went a little Hermione on him, scolding him ever so slightly about respecting the Gods and what they represented before blushing faintly. She seemed embarrassed about raising her voice in an effort to get her point across. It might be a Japanese thing but since Harry didn't really know anything about that part of the world he took it as a Yui thing. In that instant Harry felt a little insecure and ignorant. He really didn't know anything about the world beyond Hogwarts.

"_You will be able to see enough of the world once you are done here young Master,"_ his companion said with a chuckle. Whatever had amused Death Harry didn't really want to know but he felt a little lighter after that small reassurance. He did have time and money to travel. The young wizard wasn't sure how much money he had left at Gringotts and felt a little apprehensive knowing that he had caused most of the bank to collapse while setting the dragon free which the Goblins would probably insist he'd pay for should he ever return. But with the money left by Sirius and whatever he had left of his trust fund he should be able to afford a trip around the world. Or at least part of the world. He might even travel around Britain - he had never really been to the seaside – if it appeared that he didn't have enough money. As long as it wasn't Privet Drive, Diagon Alley or Hogwarts anything else would do.

"Harriett-san, are you alright?" Yui asked at his prolonged silence.

Harry flashed her a smile but was interrupted by Apollon who came running up to them with one of his bright smiles. "Yousei-san!" he called enthusiastically. "Looks like you found Karasu-san*! I was able to convince Dee-Dee to come along."

Dionysus was standing next to his half-brother with a patient smile almost as if he had resigned himself to his situation. "It seems we've run out of time to convince the others to join us," Balder said, looking a little disappointed. "Let us prepare for the ceremony."

Harry observed the Gods while they walked towards the Auditorium. While he spoke with them fleetingly last night he hadn't expected them to be this open in their personalities so soon. While they had yet to speak of their personal life, Harry could already tell that Balder was deeply troubled and Tsukito didn't appear to care much apart from completing this year without wasting too much time. Apollon was the only one who genuinely seemed to want to learn about humans as he continued to chat a mile a minute with Yui. Only Dionysus caused Harry to frown. The God of Wine seemed content with life, not really caring much about anything much like Tsukito but in a more relaxed manner than the Japanese God.

"_Are you jealous young Master?"_

The young wizard blushed lightly and looked away from the older God who didn't seem to care about wearing his uniform properly. "Who's jealous," Harry muttered earning an amused chuckle and a startled look from Tsukito and Dionysus, though the boy wonder – now _girl_ wonder - missed them both.

The auditorium would have been cleaned a lot faster if Harry had been able to use his magic and while he wasn't very skilled in domestic spells and charms it made Harry wonder just how much reliant he had become on his magic. It is why he relished the manual labour – even if it reminded him a little of his time at the Dursley's – and earned a few more strange looks at his vigour but he paid them no mind. Even Death remained silent while he hovered near the entrance and Harry bonded a little with Apollon as the young wizard explained about the traditions in his home country in regards to school.

"I'm not really an expert on the matter though as I do not remember my first class after Nursery very well," Harry replied when asked about the traditions at his school. "All I remember is the teacher introducing herself and trying to remember the names of the other children in class. I wasn't very well liked in primary school." Why was it so embarrassing to talk about life before Hogwarts? Maybe because he had never actually told anyone about his life before. His friends cared enough to hear him out and never pressured him into telling, but it also meant that Harry never willingly shared anything.

Harry hardly noticed the silence in the auditorium as he stared at the water inside of his bucket. It made him wonder if it had been really okay to keep such secrets from the two who had been through so much with him and had shown such incredible loyalty – the few incidents between Ron and him not counted. "Hogwarts was special," he continued softly. "Since the attending students are few and sorted into Houses specific to their personalities and nature it is unlike a regular school."

The young wizard looked up with a smile and noted the different degrees of interest and emotions. "I guess that is why I represent magical humans rather than regular humans. I seem to be the odd duck among both sides."

"I'm sure that's not the case," Yui quickly reassured him, probably thinking that the young wizard was simply trying to bring himself down. How naïve the Japanese girl was. She would notice it in the end and make up her mind just like his friends had done. Whether she would reject him or not Harry didn't really care. If Hogwarts, the Wizarding World, the War had taught Harry anything it was that people could not be swayed in their believes and were very fickle. He would not judge her at first glance and he hoped she would not either.

"Let's finish shall we?" Harry said with a fake smile and, ignoring the others, continued with his task. He was determent to make them forget his moment of insecurity, of weakness, by working with and making the ceremony a success. He had failed to appear at ease, he had failed at being inconspicuous. It wouldn't happen again. He would get through this without drawing any more attention to himself than necessary. Death's chuckle send a shiver down his spine.

…

Harry was seated between Yui and Apollon and the young wizard couldn't help but wonder about the setup. They weren't called out in alphabetical order and for a moment Harry thought they were called out in order of their countries origins but that couldn't be it either. By all right Dionysus should have been called out after either Hades or Apollon. Either way it didn't make sense to Harry. Not that he planned on thinking about it too much.

Still the young wizard couldn't help but smile when he felt his heart swell with pride as he listened to Apollon's speech. The little oath he gave in name of his fellow students inspired the now Girl-Who-Lived even if he had resigned himself to being inconspicuous. It was why he hadn't minded to let the honest smile slip, nod appreciatively towards the chosen student representative and let his heart skip a beat when the sunny blonde beamed at him. Had the boy turned girl been more aware of his surrounding fellow students, he would have noticed a pair of equally green eyes stare appreciatively – if a little pensively – at him.

The ceremony ended with many congratulations towards the student representative and Harry couldn't help but admire the sunny blonde a little the way he spoke to his father like he had done. "It doesn't seem like they get along well does it?" he said to Yui as the two girls made their way towards their dorms.

"Who?" Yui asked apparently too deep in her own thoughts that she had barely noticed her surroundings.

"Apollon and his father." The Japanese girl looked up at him, a little startled when Harry addressed the issue which was currently on his mind. "Of course, I'm not an expert when it comes to relationships of any kind, least of all those between families, but even I could feel the tension shift when they both stood on the podium."

"I'm not really sure if it is any of our business to question their relationship Harriett-san," Yui said in a slightly scolding tone. "It's true that I also noticed something but I will not play a guessing game as to why their relationship is as bad as it seems. It wouldn't be fair on Apollon."

"But not on Zeus?" Harry asked with a small smirk. The other girl's blush betrayed her and the young wizard wondered if any of the chosen students would ever forgive Zeus for locking them up inside this Heaven. Yui's silence on the matter spoke volumes however. "Do not hold a grudge for too long Yui. It just makes you ugly."

She looked at him with startled brown eyes which kind of reminded Harry of Remus. With a stab of twisted sadness and horror the young wizard remembered the promise he made to be little Teddy's Godfather and resisted the urge to sigh. _It seems like I've failed you already_… Harry hoped the little Metamorphmagus wouldn't turn out to be like his Godfather. _At least Andromeda is still alive_.

"_She is_," Death quickly reassured the young wizard and relief flooded his system. He bid Yui goodnight with the promise of meeting up in the morning so they could go to breakfast together before making his way to his own rooms which were down the hall from the only other human. Harry passed a few souls on his way and he wondered if they were roaming this Heaven because of some contract with Zeus.

"_They aren't souls but echoes of ones passed_," Death said solemnly, watching with an amused expression when some of the echoes gave them a wide berth. "_They signed a contract with Zeus, probably lured with the idea that they would be allowed to live for a little while on this Heaven. Especially the younger children have a hard time letting go of their Earthly wishes of living a long and fruitful life."_

"It must be hard for them to interact with us yet not really being alive enough to participate in everything we do," Harry muttered, wondering if he would find some of his friends here as well.

Death remained silent on both matters and Harry resigned himself to going to bed. Everything he did after entering his rooms Harry did in an effort to create a small routine like he had before. For a moment he wondered if he should take a shower before going to bed but he remembered it had taken a long time for his hair to dry and he didn't really fancy going to bed with his hair wet so he refrained. Flexing his fingers while he decided what to do first he made a decision. Brushing his hair – there was no point in tying it together was there? – before brushing his teeth. Choosing to forgo any of the pyjama options his wardrobe provided he decided to sleep in his top and pants tonight to see if it would work.

The whole routine felt like buying and breaking in new shoes. He had a body which felt comfortable to walk around in yet still felt alien and new. His glasses didn't slide down his nose as much as they used to and while his nails were longer than he was used to, but he didn't feel the urge to clip or gnaw at them like before. While he had been asleep for most of the time before coming here, walking around all day Harry got used to his new, female body.

"At least Ron and Hermione will get a kick out of this once I return," Harry muttered to the darkened room before closing his eyes and drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

**A/N: Yeah, so not really liking the chapter but some things had to be explained. Next chapter will be the trip to the Sea-Side School! You can still let me know if you would rather see Harry in the Gardening or in the Tennis club or make up your own.**

***Karasu means Raven. I couldn't think of a nice nickname for Harry which Apollon could use. If you have a better idea please let me know.**

**While I'm usually quite lazy, I have my playful moments…**


End file.
